miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kotek Neko/Opowiadanie Miraculum
ZAKOŃCZONE !!! ROZDZIAŁ 1 Marinette Obudziłam się jak zwykle o 7 rano. To znaczy, Tiki mnie obudziła. Wstałam z łóżka i zdałam sobie sprawę, że to właśnie dzisiaj jest TEN dzień, czyli najgorszy dzień w roku – rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Nie jestem zbyt zadowolona z tego, że skończyły się wakacje, ukochane wakacje, ale jak mus to mus. Poszłam do łazienki, wzięłam prysznic, ubrałam się i zeszłam razem z Tiki na śniadanie: - Cześć mamo! - Cześć skarbie. Siadaj. - Co na śniadanie? - A jak myślisz? - Naleśniki? - Zgadłaś! Zjadałam śniadanie i wyszłam z domu. Z piekarni zabrałam kilka ciastek dla Tiki. - Pa tato!- Miłego dnia kochanie!Wyszłam z piekarni i ruszyłam do szkoły. Szłam przez park, kiedy zauważyłam mojego wzrostu brunetkę biegnącą wprost na mnie. - Marinette! - Ayla! - OMG jak ja cię długo nie widziałam! - Ja ciebie też! Strasznie się stęskniłam! Po wielu przytulasach ruszyłyśmy w stronę naszej najukochańszej szkoły. Adrien Wstałem słysząc tylko: - Gdzie jest mój ser! Dawno powinien tu już być! Dlaczego go tutaj jeszcze nie ma! - Plag uspokój się, przecież jest dopiero 7, a wiesz, że ser dostaniesz dopiero o 8 .- Nie mój drogi. Jest już 15 minut po 8, a ja jeszcze nie dostałem sera! - Co?! - To co słyszysz. Dasz mi w końcu ten ser czy nie?! - Masz. Wyciągnąłem z szuflady kawałek Camemberta. Plag niczym opętany rzucił się na niego, a ja w expressowym tempie umyłem się, ubrałem i zjadłem śniadanie. Ruszyłem czym prędzej do szkoły. Marinette Apel zaczynał się o godzinie 8:30, a my z Alyą byłyśmy o 8. Zupełnie nie potrzebnie. W końcu się nie spóźniłam!- Ej patrz idzie!- Kto?- No jak to kto? Adrien!O mój boże! Mój książę z bajki właśnie wszedł na korytarz. Tak dobrze słyszycie. To mój książę z bajki. Ten sam, w którym podkochuje się od 4 klasy. W tym momencie modliłam się tylko, aby na mnie nie spojrzał. Ale bóg mnie chyba nie lubi. Adrien Wpadłem na korytarz jak bym przed kimś uciekał, ale chyba nikt tego nie zauważył. Widzę tu wiele znajomych twarzy. Nikt się nie zmienił. Spojrzałem na dziewczynę z mojej klasy. Ma na imię Marinette. Nigdy się jej nie przyglądałem. Teraz zobaczyłem jak bardzo przypomina mi biedronkę. Ma taką samą fryzurę jak ona i takiego samego koloru oczy – piękne, fiołkowe oczy. Gdy na nią spojrzałem od razu się zaczerwieniła. Nie wiem dlaczego. Może to przez to, że jestem tym ,,sławnym’’ modelem? Sam już nie wiem. Nagle niczym ninja pojawiła się Chloe. Od razu uwiesiła mi się n szyi i próbowała mnie pocałować, ale ją odepchnąłem. Odwróciła się napięcie i sobie poszła. Chociaż na chwilę mam z nią spokój. Marinette Apel się zaczął. Jak zwykle dyrektorka tylko ,,bla, bla, bla, bla’’ i nic więcej. W końcu się zamknęła i rozeszliśmy się do klas. Jak to zwykle bywa dostaliśmy plan lekcji i mogliśmy sobie pójść. Wróciłam o domu padnięta. Tiki wyleciała z mojej torebki. -Co jest Marinette? -Nic, po prostu jestem zmęczona. -Przecież widzę .-Chciałabym, aby Adrien w końcu na mnie spojrzał -Przecież widziałam, że dzisiaj na apelu na ciebie patrzył .-Ale nie tak. Chodzi mi o to, aby mnie w końcu zauważył. Nagle usłyszałam wybuch. Nigdy mi nie dadzą spokoju .-No, chyba musimy tą rozmowę zostawić na później. Tiki kropkuj! ROZDZIAŁ 2 ''' '''Marinette Po chwili nie byłam już w pokoju, tylko na dachu mojego domu. Rzuciłam jo-jo i skakałam po budynkach. Stanęłam na jednym z nich myśląc ,,gdzie on jest?’’ skoczyłam na kolejny budynek i wtedy go usłyszałam. -Cześć kropeczko, siedzę tu i siedzę czekając na ciebie jak jakiś dachowiec. W tym momencie wstał i chciał pocałować moją ręke. -Nie tak szybko kocurze. Te swoje flirciarskie teksty i gesty zostaw sobie na później, teraz mamy do złapania złoczyńcę. -Jak chcesz kropeczko. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak. -Biedronsiu? -Yhhhh… Adrien Byliśmy już na dole, kiedy na ulicy obok nas wybuchł budynek. -Złoczyńca musi być gdzieś niedaleko. -Tam! I wtedy go zobaczyliśmy. Był ubrany w czerwony kombinezon. Włosy miał w ogniu?! Dobra ok, ale jak dla mnie to przesada. Wracając, na klatce piersiowej miał narysowaną laskę dynamitu, a w ręce trzymał jakąś kartkę. Nie mogłem dokładnie zobaczyć, ponieważ chwilę potem ją schował. -Hej, Bombiarzu! -Nie jestem żadnym Bombiarzem! Nazywam się Dainamaito. -Czemu wysadzasz budynki?- Zapytała Biedronka. -Mam dosyć szkoły i wszystkich nauczycieli. Postanowiłem dać im karę za to jak mnie potraktowali! Gdy Biedronka rozmawiała sobie ze złoczyńcą, ja zastanawiałem się jak wyciągnąć tą kartkę z jego kieszeni. W końcu żaróweczka mi się zapaliła. -Biedronko! Odwróciła się do mnie i chyba wiedziała o co mi chodzi. Marinette Zrozumiałam Kota. Domyśliłam się, że wie jak wyciągnąć kartkę z kieszeni. - Szczęśliwy Traf! Na moje ręce spadła mi 2l butelka wody. -Co?! Do czego mi to?! I wtedy zrozumiałam. Każdy ładunek jest podpalany, więc trzeba zgasić ogień by żaden z nich nie wybuchł. Szybko oblałam wszystkie podpalone ładunki oraz te, których jeszcze nie zdążył podpalić. Adrien Zamyśliłem się, a w ciągu kilku sekund Biedronka zrobiła prawie wszystko. To było niezłe. Nagle pan Bombiarz rzucił we mnie laską dynamitu. Na szczęście nic mi się nie stało. Wyciągnąłem mój kij i go uderzyłem. Biedronka wykorzystała to, że stoi on do niej tyłem i oblała go resztą wody. Bombiarz osłabł i upadł, a ja wtedy wyciągnąłem mu kartkę z kieszeni. -Proszę madam -Dzięki kiciusiu. Biedronka rozerwała kartkę i wyleciała z niej Akuma. Następnie oczyściła ją i wszystko wróciło do normy. -ZALICZONE! -No Biedronsiu byłaś dzisiaj niesamowita, z resztą jak za każdym razem. -To moja praca. -Bycie niesamowitą? -Boże, nie. -Bogiem to ja nie jestem. -(facepalm) -No co? Kazałaś mi zostawić moje teksty na później. -To nie czas na pogaduszki (‘’pip pip’’) Muszę lecieć. -Poczekaj! Kiedy to krzyknąłem już jej nie było… Marinette Po skończonej akcji wróciłam do domu. Umyłam się, ubrałam w piżamę i jeszcze przed snem dałam ciastko Tiki. -Dobranoc Tiki. -Dobranoc. Punktualnie o 7:00 zaczął mi dzwonić budzik. Wypełzłam z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki, no wiecie mycie zębów, prysznic i ubranie się. - Marinette pośpiesz się! – krzyknęła Tiki. - No już wychodzę. Zeszłam na dół, a tam na stole czekały już na mnie płatki. Zjadłam śniadanie, chwyciłam torebkę i wyszłam z domu. Oczywiście nie zapominając o Tiki wzięłam kilka ciastek. Szłam sobie spokojnie, nigdzie mi się nie śpieszyło, w końcu na pierwszej lekcji mamy mieć matematykę. Nagle zaczął mi wibrować telefon. -Halo? -Marinette gdzie jesteś? -Już idę. -Dobra zobaczymy się pod szkołą. Pa. -Pa. Dzwoniła Ayla, a któżby inny jak nie ona? Byłam już przy szkole i zobaczyłam Aylę. Podbiegłam do niej. -Hej. -O cześć! -Co tam? -A nic, ale mam pilną sprawę do ciebie. -Dajesz. -Idę na urodziny do mojego kuzyna i nie wiem co mam mu kupić. -Ile ma lat? -10. -Hmmm… Może jakąś grę? -Ale jaką? -Nie wiem. Jakąkolwiek. Masz czas dzisiaj po szkole? -No jasne. -No to pójdziemy do galerii i coś mu się wybierze. -Extra pomysł. Jesteś super przyjaciółką! Ruszyłyśmy do szkoły. Usiadłyśmy na ławce i rozmawiałyśmy. -Wiesz jaka byłaś czerwona jak zobaczyłaś Adriena? -Domyślam się. -O, patrz kto idzie. Zza rogu wyszła Chloe z Sabriną. Panna Blondi tylko zmierzyła nas wzrokiem. Na szczęście tylko to. Nienawidzę jej. Cały czas chwali się, że ma tatusia burmistrza, a ja mam najlepszego ojca piekarza i jakoś się tym nie chwalę. Z wielką chęcią udusiłabym ją, ale nie mogę. Szkoda. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Adrien Przyjechałem do szkoły limuzyną, chociaż wcale tego nie chciałem. Szedłem w stronę wejścia gdy podbiegł do mnie Nino. -Cześć stary! -Cześć Nino! -Jak tam wakacje? -Nijak, jeździłem z ojcem po różnych krajach. -Wow stary, myślałem, że to ja miałem super wakacje. - A co robiłeś? - Byłem nad morzem z rodziną, potem w górach, a na samym końcu pojechaliśmy do Włoch. -Ty chyba miałeś lepsze wakacje -Serio? -Tak Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Weszliśmy do sali od matematyki. -Dzień dobry -Dzień dobry, siadajcie. Dzisiaj porozmawiamy o zasadach dotyczących lekcji matematyki. Przez całą lekcję pani Matiques gadała nam o tych zasranych zasadach. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Marinette Dzwonek mym wybawcą. Na SERIO. Kolejną lekcją jest chemia. Przedmiot nawet spoko, nauczyciel też. Nic do zarzucenia. Szłyśmy z Aylą przez korytarz, kiedy podeszli do nas Nino i kto? ADRIEN, ADRIEN?! Spokojnie Marinette, uspokój się to tylko twój kolega z klasy. Dobra nie okłamujmy się. Wracając podeszli do nas Nino i Adrien. - Hej – powiedziała Ayla. -Cześć – powiedzieli równocześnie. Tylko ja stałam jak słup. Adrien się na mnie patrzył, pewnie znowu jestem czerwona. - Macie dzisiaj czas po szkole?- zapytał Nino. - Niestety nie, ale czemu pytasz?- powiedziała Ayla. - Chciałem…to znaczy chcieliśmy…um…zapytać czy pójdziecie z nami do zoo. - Bardzo mi przykro Nino, ale idziemy do galerii po prezent dla jej kuzyna- w końcu coś wyksztusiłam. -Ale przecież możecie pójść z nami- odezwała się Ayla. -Adrien? -Tak, z miłą chęcią. -To, o której? – zapytał Nino. - Um, może spotkamy się w parku o 15? -Jasne. No i zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję.Muszę przyznać, że niekomfortowo się czułam, kiedy Adrien cały czas na mnie patrzył. A szkoda.Całą czwórką ruszyliśmy pod salę. Weszliśmy do sali. - Dzień dobry. - Dzień dobry, na samym początku chciałbym powiedzieć, że w tym roku nie będziecie siedzieć w ławkach jak chcecie. Postanowiłem, że to ja ustalę jak będziecie siedzieć. A więc hmm…. No i ustalił kto ma z kim siedzieć. Zostałam ja, Nino, Ayla i Adrien. -Dobrze to Ayla i Nino usiądą w drugiej ławce, a ty Marinette usiądziesz z Adrienem. Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? Z ADRIENEM?! TAK, W KOŃCU MOJE MARZENIA SIĘ SPEŁNIĄ. PO LEKCJI ZAPROSI MNIE NA RANDKĘ, POTEM OŚWIADCZYNY, ŚLUB, DOM, GROMADKA DZIECI I PIES, ALBO KOT, NIE, NIE LUBIE KOTÓW. WIEM, PAPUGA! STOP! Marinette wróćmy do lekcji!Tak więc usiedliśmy razem, a ja nie mogłam skupić się na lekcji. Lekcje się skończyły, a ja dalej nie mogłam uwierzyć, że siedziałam z Adrienem w jednej ławce. Wyszłam ze szkoły i podeszła do mnie panna Blondi. - Słuchaj, Adrien jest mój. Nie zasługujesz na niego, a ja tak. Więc nie zbliżaj się do niego, bo inaczej mnie popamiętasz. Chloe popchnęła mnie, przez co upadłam, a sama sobie poszła. Podbiegła do mnie Ayla, która podała mi rękę. -Boże, nic ci się nie stało? -Nie, nic. To tylko Blondi. -Nic ci nie zrobiła? -Nie, ale gorzko tego pożałuje. Zemszczę się. -Oj Marinette… -Dobra, nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Za 2 godziny mamy się spotkać z chłopakami, w co się ubierzemy? -Emmm… -Ta, jak zwykle licz tylko na siebie. Posłuchaj, spotkamy się u mnie o 14:30 i wtedy pójdziemy do parku, okey? -Spoko. Pa. -Pa. Pobiegłam czym prędzej do domu i zaczęłam szperać w szafie. Nic niestety nie znalazłam. -Tiki i w co ja mam się ubrać? -Marinette, przecież masz mnóstwo ciuchów w szafie. -No tak, ale musze jakoś wyglądać. -Może uszyj to. Tiki zajrzała do mojego zeszytu z projektami i pokazała mi mój najnowszy projekt. Była to sukienka na ramiączkach do kolan w kolorze pudrowego różu. -Świetny pomysł Tiki! Dziękuje. Szycie sukienki zajęło mi godzinę, więc miałam jeszcze nie całe pół godziny do przyjścia Ayli. Ubrałam sukienkę, nałożyłam na siebie czarny sweterek i do tego czarne balerinki. Gdy byłam już gotowa do wyjścia przyszła Ayla. Ruszyłyśmy w stronę parku. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Adrien Ja i Nino byliśmy już w parku i czekaliśmy na dziewczyny. -Kiedy one przyjdą? – zapytał Nino. -Nie wiem, ale przecież się nie spóźniają. -Adrien, mam pytanko. -Słucham. -Dlaczego cały czas gapisz się na Marinette? -… -Czy was coś łączy? -Nie, ależ skąd. -Dobra, rozumiem. Odpowiesz mi na pierwsze pytanie? -No, bo…eee…jest… -Czy ty się w niej zakochałeś? -Nie! -Dobra, spoko. O patrz idą dziewczyny. Cześć! -Cześć chłopaki – powiedziała Ayla. -To co, idziemy? -Okey – odparła Ayla. Spojrzałem się na Marinette. Naprawdę przypomina mi Biedronkę. Wyglądają prawie identycznie, tylko mają inne charaktery. Ale nieważne. Ruszyliśmy do galerii. Poszliśmy najpierw do księgarni, potem do papierniczego, dziewczyny zahaczyły jeszcze o sklep z ubraniami. Nie mogły nic znaleźć. W końcu po 2 godzinach wybrały grę planszową i kupiły do tego wielką czekoladę. Udaliśmy się do cukierni Laduree i kupiliśmy kilka makaroników. Później poszliśmy do tego samego parku jak na początku. Pospacerowaliśmy trochę, pobiegaliśmy, aż w końcu umęczeni usiedliśmy koło fontanny. Marinette siedziała obok mnie. W pewnej chwili zostałem chluśnięty wodą. A kto to zrobił? Oczywiście Nino. Oddałem mu i tak zaczęła się wojna na wodę. Nino przez przypadek ochlapał Aylę, ale ona mu również oddała. Marinette też zaczęła oblewać wszystkich wodą. Gdy byliśmy już cali mokrzy postanowiliśmy iść się wysuszyć. Marinette zaproponowała abyśmy poszli do niej. Marinette Poszliśmy do mojego domu. Dałam wszystkim ręczniki i każdy z nas dostał gorącą czekoladę od moich rodziców. -Może w coś pogramy?- zaproponowałam. -A w co?- zapytał Nino. -Jakąś planszówkę, sama nie wiem, może Monopoly? -Może być- odezwała się Ayla. Graliśmy przez 2 godziny, ale w końcu znudziło nam się to i postanowiliśmy, że pogramy na konsoli. Nadeszła 19 i wszyscy postanowili, że już pójdą. Gdy zamknęłam drzwi, postanowiłam wyjść na patrol. Przemieniłam się i wyskoczyłam przez okno mojego pokoju. Skakałam po budynkach i gdzieś w oddali zobaczyłam postać z uszami ubraną na czarno. Wiedziałam, że to Czarny Kot, ale postanowiłam, że nie podbiegnę do niego. Poszłam na Wieżę Eiffla. Wskoczyłam na samą górę i oglądałam krajobraz nocnego Paryża. Po chwili usłyszałam jego głos. -Witaj my lady. -Czarny Kocie, co ty tutaj robisz? -To co ty. Oglądam Paryż nocą. -Ale dlaczego akurat o tej porze i w tym miejscu? -Bo wiedziałem, że tu będziesz. -Kocie wiem, że coś do mnie czujesz, ale nic z tego nie będzie. -Nie wydaje mi się. W tym momencie Kot zbliżył się do mnie i… ROZDZIAŁ 5 Marinette W tym momencie Kot zbliżył się do mnie i… okazało się, że to tylko sen. Była już 7:30, ale na szczęście zaczynałam lekcje dopiero o 9. Podleciała do mnie Tiki. -Marinette pośpiesz się. Przecież wiesz, że nie zdążysz. -Tiki uspokój się, lekcje zaczynam o 9. -Marinette wcale, że nie. Lekcje zaczynasz za 30 minut. -Co?! -Leć się umyj, a ja ci przygotuje ubrania. Pobiegłam do łazienki i w tempie expressowym ogarnęłam się. Wyszłam z łazienki, ubrałam się i pobiegłam na dół. Chwyciłam jabłko i kilka ciastek i wybiegłam z domu. Gdy weszłam do szkoły zadzwonił dzwonek. Jak najszybciej pobiegłam pod klasę. Byłam już pod klasą, kiedy nauczyciel od historii - pan Ganthier otwierał klasę. Usiadłam z Aylą w jednej ławce, a obok nas usiedli chłopacy. Pan Ganthier jest fajnym nauczycielem. Przez całą lekcje rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak spędziliśmy wakacje. W końcu lekcja się skończyła i nastała przerwa. -Dziewczyno, czekałam na ciebie 15 minut. Gdzie ty się podziewałaś? -Oh Ayla, miałam okropny ( albo przepiękny ) sen. Obudziłam się strasznie późno i nie mogłam wcześniej przyjść. -Okey, nic się nie stało. Ayla przytuliła mnie i razem ruszyłyśmy przez korytarz. Nastała 14, a ja dopiero teraz skończyłam lekcje. No nic, spakowałam książki i wyszłam ze szkoły. Podbiegła do mnie moja przyjaciółka. -Hej, co teraz będziesz robić? -Nie wiem, chyba wrócę do domu i zacznę coś projektować. -Mam lepszy pomysł. Pójdziemy do ciebie, odłożymy plecaki i wybierzemy się na miasto. -Ayla, ale przecież wczoraj byłyśmy w galerii. -Tak, ale nic sobie nie kupiłyśmy, no daj się namówić. -No dobra. Poszłyśmy do mnie, odłożyłyśmy plecaki i ruszyłyśmy na miasto. Weszłyśmy chyba do 15 sklepów, aż wreszcie po wielu moich błaganiach poszłyśmy do najbliższej kawiarni. Usiadłyśmy przy jednym ze stolików. -Dzień dobry, czy mogę w czymś pomóc? -Tak, ja poproszę czarną kawę i croissanta. -Ja to samo – powiedziała Ayla. Kelner odszedł, a ja zaczęłam rozmowę z Aylą. -I jak tam z Nino? -Co? Nino? Nic, a co ma być? -Przede mną nic nie ukryjesz. Ayla, przecież wiem, że podoba ci się i wice wersa. -Nic, niestety. Wczoraj czułam jego spojrzenie, a potem byliśmy mokrzy. -(zachichotałam) Ayla, zobaczysz jeszcze wszystko dobrze się skończy. -Tak sobie mów, a co z tobą i Adrienem? -Nic. Kompletnie nic… -Oj Marinette… Powiem ci coś, co powiedziałaś przed chwilą mi. Wszystko dobrze się skończy. Przyszedł kelner i dostałyśmy swoje zamówienia. Po godzinie spędzonej w kawiarni ruszyłyśmy dalej do sklepów. Nastała 18 i postanowiłyśmy, że pójdziemy już do domu. Weszłam do domu, odłożyłam zakupy i pożegnałam się z Aylą. Usiadłam na łóżku, a z mojej torebki wyleciała Tiki. -Co kupiłaś? – powiedziała Tiki wlatując do toreb z zakupami. -Oj Tiki, później ci pokaże, teraz chodź na patrol. Tiki kropkuj! Skakałam po budynkach i gdzieś w oddali zobaczyłam postać z uszami ubraną na czarno. Wiedziałam, że to Czarny Kot, ale postanowiłam, że nie podbiegnę do niego. Poszłam na Wieżę Eiffla. Wskoczyłam na samą górę i oglądałam krajobraz nocnego Paryża. W pewnej chwili przypomniał mi się mój sen. Przecież on wyglądał identycznie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Czarny Kot się nie pojawi. Ale i tak po chwili usłyszałam jego głos. -Witaj my lady. No nie…. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest ten sen. -Czarny Kocie, co ty tutaj robisz? -To co ty. Oglądam Paryż nocą. Czy on to na serio powiedział? -Ale dlaczego akurat o tej porze i w tym miejscu? -Bo wiedziałem, że tu będziesz – na jego twarzy pojawił się flirciarski uśmieszek. -Kocie wiem, że coś do mnie czujesz, ale nic z tego nie będzie. -Nie wydaje mi się. W tym momencie Kot zbliżył się do mnie i chciał mnie pocałować. -Kocie nie, nie chce. Odsunęłam się i czym prędzej uciekłam. ROZDZIAŁ 6 Adrien -Dlaczego ja to zrobiłem? Ale ja jestem głupi! Teraz na pewno Biedronka mnie nie pokocha! -Chłopie uspokój się. – powiedział Plagg. -Jak ja mam się uspokoić skoro Biedronka na pewno nie chce mnie już widzieć na oczy?! -Po prostu przy najbliższym spotkaniu przeproś ją za swoje zachowanie. Przecież sama ci powiedziała, że wie, że coś do niej czujesz. -Masz rację, muszę ją przeprosić. Po rozmowie z Plaggiem odrobiłem lekcje, umyłem się i położyłem spać. Marinette Wpadłam do pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Zaczęłam się wyżywać na poduszce i jednocześnie płakać. -Marinette spokojnie, uspokój się. Będzie wszystko dobrze. Przecież nic wielkiego się nie stało. -Wiem…ale…ale…dlaaaczego to tak musi boleć? -Ale jak to? -Boli mnie to, że mu odmówiłam, a może boli mnie to, że coś do mnie czuje… Sama już nie wiem… -Marinette może ty też coś do niego czujesz? -Co? Nie to nieprawda, dla mnie się liczy tylko Adrien, a może jednak. Boże! Dlaczego to musi być tak skomplikowane?! -Marinette idź się umyj, ubierz się w piżamę i połóż się spać, a przede wszystkim uspokój się. -Dobrze. Tiki dziękuje, że jesteś przy mnie. Zrobiłam to co kazała mi Tiki. Obudziłam się o 5 rano. Postanowiłam, że nie pójdę dalej spać czekając aż obudzi mnie budzik, tylko zajmę się sobą. Wyciągnęłam z jednej ze wczorajszych zakupów z Aylą torby maseczkę na twarz. Nałożyłam ją sobie i poszłam wziąć kąpiel. Minęło już pół godziny, więc chciałam się ubrać, ale nie wiedziałam w co. W końcu po długim myśleniu postanowiłam, że założę T-shirt z wielkim sercem na środku, do tego czarną spódniczkę i czarne balerinki. Na wierzch ubrałam skórzaną kurtkę. Rozpuściłam włosy, a na twarz nałożyłam delikatny makijaż. Byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Była już 6:30, więc spakowałam książki i poszłam na śniadanie. Zjadłam na spokojnie śniadanie oglądając telewizję. Po śniadaniu ruszyłam w stronę szkoły.Lekcje minęły szybko. Pani Matiques zrobiła nam kartkówkę, która poszła mi chyba dobrze. Chloe jak zwykle tylko mierzyła mnie wzrokiem, a ja miałam ją tam gdzie światło nie dochodzi. Niestety, kiedy tylko wróciłam domu musiał pojawić się złoczyńca. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Marinette -Tiki kropkuj! Kolejnym złoczyńcom była moja nauczycielka od matematyki – pani Matiques. Rzucała w ludzi oraz budynki wielkimi liczbami, które wybuchały.Na serio kolejny złoczyńca, który musi powodować, że budynki wybuchają?Po chwili obok mnie pojawił się Czarny Kot. Nie miałam ochoty bawić się ze złoczyńcą, dlatego po jakiś 20 minutach wszystko wróciło do normy. -Biedronko możemy porozmawiać? -Kocie nie mam czasu ani chęci na rozmowę z tobą. -Proszę Biedronko zaczekaj. Chce tylko porozmawiać. -Słucham. -Chciałbym cię przeprosić, nie wiem co w tedy we mnie wstąpiło, ale ty naprawdę bardzo mi się podobasz… -Kocie… Ja rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, bo sama mam podobnie w normalnym życiu. Chciałabym, aby nasze relacje pozostały takie jakie były. Okey? -Zgoda… Przytuliłam Kota na pożegnanie i wróciłam do domu. Adrien Obudził mnie jak zwykle Plagg domagając się sera. Dałem mu jego porcję. Poszedłem do łazienki, gdzie się umyłem i ubrałem. Schodziłem po schodach i wydawało mi się, że jestem sam w domu. Ojciec pewnie w gabinecie, a Natalia pewnie razem z nim. Zjadłem śniadanie i pojechałem do szkoły. Przed szkołą przywitał mnie Nino, jak zwykle nie zabrakło tez Chloe. Zauważyłem Marinette z Aylą. W tym samym momencie Nino, jak to zakochany w Ayli chłopak zawołał je. -Cześć! -Hej. – odpowiedziała Ayla. -Robicie dzisiaj coś po szkole?- powiedział Nino. -Mari robisz coś dzisiaj?- zwróciła się do Marinette Ayla. -Nie. – odpowiedziała Marinette. -A więc nic nie robimy. -To może dzisiaj uda nam się wyjść do zoo? -Świetny pomysł. – odpowiedziała Marinette. -To o której i gdzie się spotkamy? – powiediała Ayla. -O 15 w parku, jak ostatnio. -Okey. Marinette Po skończonych lekcjach poszłam do domu przebrać się. Wyszłam z domu o ok. 14:49. 1 godzinę później Spacerowaliśmy po zoo oglądając różne zwierzęta. Widziałam żyrafy, słonie, tygrysy i wiele innych super zwierząt. Ale ten cudowny jak do teraz dzień musiał przerwać złoczyńca. Przemieniłam się i ruszyłam do akcji. 30 minut później Skończyliśmy akcję i postanowiłam, że poprawię Czarnemu Kotowi humor. -Hej Kocie! -Co tam Biedronsiu? -Mam jeszcze czas to może pokażesz mi jaki to jesteś szybki i spróbujesz mnie złapać? -Chcesz się pobawić w berka? -No jasne, a czemu nie? -Okey. A więc START! Adrien Zacząłem gonić Biedronę i muszę przyznać, że wydawało mi się, że jest wolniejsza. W pewnej chwili Straciłem Biedronkę z oczu. Chwilę potem jak ją zgubiłem ukazała mi się przed oczami. - I co Kotku, chyba nie jesteś taki szybki? -No pokonałaś mnie. -Słuchaj ja muszę już lecieć, spotkamy się następnym razem. Biedronka uciekła, ale ja poczułem gdzieś w sercu, że powinienem za nią podążyć. Tak też i zrobiłem. Biedronka schowała się w jednym z rogów i przemieniła się. I wtedy zobaczyłem moją miłość… ROZDZIAŁ 8 Adrien I wtedy zobaczyłem moją miłość…Pobiegłem na wieżę Eiffla i zacząłem rozmyślać. -Przecież to nie może być ona… Mają inne charaktery…Chociaż…Wyglądają identycznie tylko, że Biedronka ma swój kostium…Sam już nie wiem…Może mi się to przewidziało… I wtedy odezwał się Plagg. -Chłopie nic ci się nie przewidziało. Marinette jest Biedronką. Mistrz wybrał ją już dawno temu… Byłem nawet przy tych wyborach…Ups. -Wiedziałeś?! Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś?! -Nie mogłem…Razem z kwami Biedronki przysięgliśmy, że nie powiemy wam o tym, ponieważ wiedzieliśmy, że dowiecie się o sobie sami. -Kim jest kwami Biedronki? -Nazywa się Tiki, z wyglądu przypomina mnie tylko, że bez uszów kota, no i oczywiście jest czerwona w czarne kropki jak to na biedronkę przystało. Uwielbia jeść ciastka. -To dlatego Marinette nosi w torebce ciastka. -Tak właśnie, ale przecież nie powinno cię to dziwić, bo ty nosisz ser. Uśmiechnąłem się do Plagga. Pierwszy raz odkąd jest moim kwami pomógł mi. -Dobra koniec tej rozmowy, teraz zamiast myśleć powinieneś cieszyć się, że wiesz kim jest Biedronka. -Dziękuje Plagg. Wróciliśmy do domu. Marinette Weekend zleciał szybko. Tak samo jak i ten tydzień. Zaprojektowałam kilka ubrań, byłam na mieście z Aylą, pomagałam rodzicom w piekarni, no i chodziłam do szkoły. Razem z Czarnym Kotem pokonaliśmy kilku złoczyńców. W końcu nastał oczekiwany przeze mnie czwartek. Po obudzeniu ogarnęłam się i zeszłam na śniadanie. Poszłam do szkoły po drodze zabierając z piekarni kilka ciastek dla Tiki. Przed szkołą podbiegła do mnie Ayla. -Marinette! Nawet nie wiesz jakie mam super wieści! -Jakie? -Nino zaprosił mnie na randkę! -Wow! Super, gratuluję! Weszłyśmy do szkoły. Podeszłam do mojej szafki rozmawiając jednocześnie z moją przyjaciółką. Otworzyłam ją, a wtedy wyleciał z niej różowy liścik. -Co to? – zapytała Ayla. -Sama nie wiem. -No to zobacz. Otworzyłam liścik i było na nim napisane: Przyjdź do parku w piątek o 7:00 ROZDZIAŁ 9 Marinette -No i? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem Ayla. -Zobacz. -Ktoś tu ciebie lubi… Ayla i ten jej uśmieszek, po prostu nie mogę. -Dobra tam, daj to. I tak nie mam zamiaru tam pójść. -Co?! Dziewczyno przecież to jest LIŚCIK, na pewno od CICHEGO WIELBICIELA, musisz tam pójść. Może poznasz tam swoją miłość… Znowu ten uśmieszek. -Zobaczę jeszcze. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Adrien Byliśmy już w klasie na lekcji matematyki. Nauczycielka tłumaczyła nam jakieś zadanie, ale ja nie zwracałem na nią uwagi. Zastanawiałem nad wierszem dla Marinette. Marinette…Marinette…Marinette…Jesteś…Nie…Na górze róże…Na dole fiołki…Nie, to musi płynąć z mojego serca… Marinette Lekcja matematyki. Zadania, zadania i jeszcze raz zadania… Nuda... Zaczęłam szperać w moim plecaku i wtedy wyleciał z niego ten liścik. Podniosłam go i zaczęłam się zastanawiać.No i co ja mam zrobić? Pójść? Hmmm… Kto niby chce się ze mną spotkać? No przecież nie Adrien… Adrien Próbowałem napisać ten wiersz, ale z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos nauczycielki. -Adrien możesz powtórzyć co przed chwilą powiedziałam? -… -Marinette, może ty? -…-Koniec tego. Na jutro macie zrobić wszystkie zadania. Sprawdzę je i ocenię. -Dobrze – odpowiedzieliśmy razem i usiedliśmy. ROZDZIAŁ 10 Marinette W końcu koniec lekcji. Wychodziłam już ze szkoły kiedy podbiegła do mnie Ayla. -I co, zdecydowałaś już? -W sensie? -No jutrzejszej randki! -Ciszej. Nie, jeszcze nie, a do tego to nie jest żadna randka. -Tak, tak sobie wmawiaj. -Słuchaj muszę lecieć, mam coś jeszcze do zrobienia w domu. -No dobra, pa. Po rozmowie z Aylą ruszyłam w stronę domu. Wróciłam do domu. Rzuciłam plecak na łóżko, a sama usiadłam przy biurku. Z mojej torebki wyleciała Tikki. -Co robisz? – zapytała. -Chciałabym zaprojektować coś nowego. Może coś eleganckiego? 2 godziny później ''' Wreszcie skończyłam.Spojrzałam na moją małą przyjaciółkę. Tikki leżała, a raczej spała na poduszeczce do igieł. Oooo…Słodziak. Nie chciałam jej budzić, ale postanowiłam wyjść na patrol. -Tikki pobudka, wstawaj śpioszku… -Co się stałooo…? -Nic, ale chce wyjść na patrol. Tikki kropkuj! Jak to zwykle bywa na patrolach skakałam po budynkach, rozglądałam się. W końcu postanowiłam, że pójdę na wieżę Eiffla. Oglądałam panoramę miasta gdy za sobą usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Kota. -Witaj my lady. -Cześć Kocie, co tutaj robisz? -To co ty. No nie, znowu się zaczyna. -… -No co? Oglądam miasto. Przecież nie przyszedłem tu tylko dlatego, że widziałem, że się tu wybierasz… -(facepalm) -Coś się stało? -Nie, nic. -Coś się stało. Tak to dawno zwróciłabyś uwagę na moje teksty. No mów… -Dostałam liścik z propozycją spotkania się, tylko nie wiem od kogo jest. I nie wiem czy mam pójść... -Czyli nie wiesz od kogo i w jakim celu... Powiem ci jedno, idź. -Co? Jak to? -Zaryzykuj, ja na twoim miejcu poszedłbym. Może spotkasz tam swoją miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. -Boże, gadasz jak moja przyjaciółka. -Dzięki. I ten jego uśmiech. Normalnie jak u Ayli. -To ja dziękuje. Dziękuje, że mnie wysłuchałeś. -Nie ma za co. Będe już lecieć, narazie. -Pa. Wróciłam do domu, ogarnełam się i poszłam spać. '''ROZDZIAŁ 11 Marinette Nastał piątek. Obudziłam się o 5 rano. Postanowiłam jeszcze nie wstawać, więc wstałam 20 minut później. -Tikki mam pójść, czy nie? -Marinette to twoje spotkanie, ty zdecyduj. Poszłam do łazienki, wzięłam prysznic, umyłam zęby i ubrałam się w szlafrok. Podeszłam do szafy. No i w co ja mam się niby ubrać na to spotkanie? Po 30 minutach zastanawiania się wybrałam w końcu czarną spódniczkę, biały T-shirt z jakimiś tam napisami, białe conversy i czarną torebkę, do której włożyłam zeszyty na lekcje, telefon, itp. Zjadłam śniadanie, a że była dopiero 6:10 postanowiłam więc obejrzeć telewizję. Mój tata był już w piekarni i uzupełniał towar, a mama ogarniała się. W pewnej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłam je, ale nikogo nie było, była tylko koperta z moim imieniem. Zamknęłam drzwi i usiadłam na kanapie. W kopercie znajdował się wiersz oraz kolejna różowa karteczka. Przeczytałam najpierw karteczkę. Było tam napisane: Różana ścieżka wskaże ci drogę. Aha, spoko. Dużo mi to mówi.Wyciągnęłam wiersz. Brzmiał tak: Jesteś bliską mi osobą, krótko mówiąc kocham cię! Chcę być zawsze tylko z tobą, twą bliskością cieszyć się. Pragnę patrzeć jak się śmiejesz i jak ronisz łzy. Uwierz proszę, że istniejesz w moim sercu tylko TY. Skończyłam czytać wiersz. Wow. Schowałam go z powrotem do koperty. Wstałam z kanapy, ubrałam kurtkę, wzięłam torbę i wyszłam z domu. Ruszyłam w stronę parku. No to idę… Zobaczymy kto chce się ze mną spotkać… Weszłam do parku. Przy wejściu na drzewie była zawieszona kartka ze strzałką. Ruszyłam w wyznaczoną stronę. Przeszłam jakieś około 5 metrów kiedy ujrzałam na drodze płatki róż, które tworzyły ścieżkę. Wyciągnęłam kopertę, a z niej różową karteczkę. Różana ścieżka wskaże ci drogę. No przecież. Poszłam więc tą droga. Gdy wychyliłam się zza rogu zobaczyłam, że ścieżka kończy się przy jednej z ławek. Podeszłam bliżej i wtedy zauważyłam na niej białą kartkę z napisem: Spójrz w tył Odwróciłam się i wtedy zobaczyłam… ROZDZIAŁ 12 MarinetteOdwróciłam się i wtedy zobaczyłam Nino. Co?! -To ty chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? I to ty podrzuciłeś mi dzisiaj ten wiersz? -Nie, to nie ja. -To kto? -Marinette poznaj swojego księcia z bajki… Nino odwrócił mnie i wtedy ujrzałam Adriena. Moment co?! Adrien? ADRIEN! Adrien wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedziałam mu uśmiechem i chwyciłam go za rękę. Usiedliśmy przy fontannie. -Adrien… -Marinette poczekaj… chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć… Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. -Otóż… Adrien nie potrafił się wysłowić. I właśnie w tamtym momencie zdecydowałam się na pierwszy krok. Chwyciłam Adriena za podbródek i pocałowałam. Gdy już skończyliśmy Adrien uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Ja ciebie też. – odpowiedziałam. -A więc Marinette – w tym momencie uklęknął – czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -Tak, TAK! – uwiesiłam się na szyi Adriena, a on mnie przytulił. Usiedliśmy przy fontannie. -Adrien, ale jeżeli jesteśmy parą to nie możemy mieć przed sobą tajemnic. Dlatego muszę ci powiedzieć, że jestem… -Biedronką. Wiem. -Co? Jak to? Skąd? Od kiedy? -Od niedawna. Ale teraz ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć. No i w tym momencie Plagg musiał wszystko popsuć. Kwami wyleciało spod koszuli Adriena. Byłam zaskoczona. -Umiem sam się przedstawić. Witaj ślicznotko. Plagg pocałował moją dłoń. Ja dalej byłam zaskoczona. -Tttoo jessst twoje… Tyy jesteśśś… -Tak to jest moje kwami. Tak to ja jestem Czarnym Kotem. W tym momencie minę miałam chyba gorszą niż to co czułam w środku. -To dlatego chciałeś się ze mną umówić. Dlatego, że jestem Biedronką. Wstałam i już chciałam odejść kiedy Adrien złapał mnie za rękę. -Marinette poczekaj, to nie tak… -A jak? Wcześniej w ogóle nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi. -To nieprawda. Od dawna mi się podobałaś, tylko byłaś nieśmiała i nie chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać. A jak dowiedziałem się, że jesteś Biedronką to jeszcze bardziej się w tobie zakochałem. -Jak się dowiedziałeś, że nią jestem? -Pamiętasz kiedy rzuciłaś mi wyzwanie? Kiedy się ścigaliśmy? Gdy pożegnałaś się ze mną poczułem w sercu, że muszę za tobą podążyć. No i wtedy w jednym z rogów przemieniłaś się. Miałam odejść, ale zatrzymał mnie głos Adriena. -Zaczekaj… -Dlaczego mnie wtedy śledziłeś? -Poczułem to w sercu, a do tego moja mama zawsze mi powtarzała: podążaj za swoimi marzeniami. Po tych słowach przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował... Dzięki za przeczytanie :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania